Friend's That's All Heart
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Cerise learns a bit more about Lizzie Hearts, thanks to Jocu. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)


**Another fabulous story from guestsurprise, who owns Jocu. :)**

 **Ever After High belongs to its respective owners.**

* * *

 **Friends That's All Heart**

Cerise Hood couldn't stop thinking of the good friend that she made. And a tickle monster at that.

"He's not such a bad guy; kinda cute too," she smirked to herself.

"Kind of?" A voice whispered past her ear. She turned in surprise but no one was there!

"J-Jocu?" She smirked, now sniffing the air. She could smell him but he wasn't there. "Where are you?"

"I'm invisible. I came to check on another friend of yours," the voice said, now gently reaching under her hood and massaging her left ear. She growled lowly in pleasure because it felt good.

"Friend? Which one?" She asked, now glancing around.

"Her," Jocu said. Cerise could feel him gently move her face the other direction and her eyes widened in shock as she saw Lizzie Hearts!

"Lizzie Hearts? The same chick that always yells 'off with your head?' She doesn't like happy stuff at all." Cerise said.

"You sure?" Jocu said. "Watch and learn." And with those words, he invisibly walked over to Lizzie and gently tickled her sides, making her shout in surprise and she belted out the most beautiful and melodic laughter!

"S-She can laugh?" Cerise said to herself; she was stunned! Lizzie having such strong and beautiful laughter was an amazing thing!

Meanwhile, Lizzie ran away from whatever it was and tried to hide in her locker! Jocu only chuckled and knocked on the now closed locker door.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," he crooned.

"W-Whatever you are, stay away from me! Off with your head!" She yelled, trying to sound tough! She didn't want to show her softer side.

Jocu only chuckled even more and swung open the locker door and gently pulled the young girl out, who was terrified at the invisible entity!

"Calm down, Lizzie; he's a friend of mine," Cerise said, now coming forward. Since they were the only two left at the school it was alright to talk about Jocu.

"Who is your friend?!" Lizzie snapped, trying to get away from the invisible grip! "SOMETHING HAS ME CERISE! DO SOMETHING!"

At that moment, Jocu became visible and Lizzie's eyes opened in surprise! She wasn't too shocked though because when you live in wonderland, not much is a true shock!

"W-What are you?!" She gasped.

"A Lauhinian…or as you all know us as…tickle monsters," Jocu introduced. Lizzie just had a confused expression, but then shrugged her shoulders.

"Why not? I've seen pretty much everything else," she said, now trying to get down. Jocu complied and put her down on the ground. Lizzie then looked at him and then at Cerise Hood. "You knew about him all along?"

"Well, not all along; I just met him not too long ago," Cerise shrugged. "But he's pretty cool, huh?"

Lizzie smirked and looked at Jocu. "I guess so...he's even my favorite color," she smiled, now looking at his red fur. But then she looked serious. "But please don't tell anyone that I've laughed."

"Why not?" Jocu asked.

"Because I'm not...well…I need to be taken seriously. The Queen of Hearts doesn't laugh." She said strongly.

"Now you know that's not true, Lizzie; I've heard your mother laugh before. Remember that we tickle monsters can see everything," he chuckled, now picking her up and hugging her. He then did the same to Cerise and soon Lizzie stopped squirming and calmed down.

"Alright, alright, you can have a hug," Cerise smiled, now hugging the large titan around his red neck. He purred at her hug and then turned to Lizzie.

"What?" she asked, now crossing her arms.

"I'm waiting," Jocu soothed, now smirking at her.

"Waiting for...no…nope! I don't do hugs!" She said, now turning her face away. He then used one of his arms to tickle her waist.

"Really? You sure?" He grinned, now hearing her musical laughter ring through the hallways. For someone who was strong and mostly kept to herself, she was definitely a sweet girl. She then leaned up and immediately began tickling Jocu's ears and he belted out his deep laughter! Cerise grinned from ear to ear! Lizzie only smiled warmly, not scared at all about Jocu's large teeth or his animalistic qualities. She seemed to not mind it at all!

"Who knows…maybe one day she would accept a friend like me too?" Cerise thought to herself. After a moment, Lizzie stopped tickling Jocu and he nuzzled the princess of hearts on her neck.

"Well, well…not many know my ticklish spot is on my ears," Jocu said, now arching an eyebrow.

"Well…I didn't know. I just wanted to touch them," Lizzie giggled, now finally hugging him. She then turned to Cerise and grinned.

"And Cerise…perhaps one day…you will come out of your shell too," Lizzie smiled.

"Just like you need to come out of yours?" Cerise smiled.

Lizzie only smirked and nodded. "I guess we both have some work to do; but I just need some time."

"Me too," Cerise smiled, now feeling Jocu sit down.

The three then began to talk about their day and the future activities of the school. They were all so different, but for some reason…Jocu was bringing the reserved, but kind girls together.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **To guestsurprise: Another cute and wonderful story! :) Jocu does bring out the best in all of us. :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
